


snapshot

by sourkitteh



Category: Kasabian
Genre: M/M, Picture, photograph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourkitteh/pseuds/sourkitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the first snap is always a shock</p>
            </blockquote>





	snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/sourkitteh2/media/1177_zpsfbdxt7ku.jpg.html)  
> 

serge loves the fact that once behind a camera, hyper, bouncy out of control- tom seems to lose all that pent up energy and focus it into getting that perfect shot. he moves around set making fun and laughing too loudly before snapping away at something serge cant see but knows will make a beautiful photo.

hes been singing all morning and the directors asked for his undivided attention too many times to count but serge cannot help but allow his eyes to follow the brunette around set. falling to sit on the steps serge knows this break may be his last for a while so he enjoys the soft milling of people around him.

the first snap is a shock and serge blinks towards the camera before reaching for toms hand. lips slide against his own and toms laughter is soft as he finally comes to a rest straddling the boys knees.

directors and lighting people and family move around seemingly oblivious to the pair of them as they chat and giggle about their morning, fingers loose around clothing not pressing but comforting in their familiarity. serge realises through all the stress of the morning he really needed this break to finally get his head together.

tom is warm in his palms and the blue eyes sparkle down at serge until he can do nothing but smile back. the camera falls softly to the carpet by serges thighs and within seconds bubbly bouncy tom has returned. arching his back against the stairs serge bites at the mouth so close to his own as hands come to curl up around his wrists. the brunette can see the director hovering nearby eager to get back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> written nov. 2006


End file.
